In the related art, connectors such as board to board connectors, etc., have been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards together. Such connectors are attached to respective opposed faces of a pair of circuit boards and are engaged with each other, mated so as to be electrically connected to each other. To meet a demand for reduction in profile, each connector is shaped like a thin plate. A terminal of one connector has a pin-like protruding portion protruding toward a mating connector. (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIGS. 28A and 28B are views of a known connector when viewed from two directions. FIG. 28A is a plan view and FIG. 28B is a side view.
In the figures, 811 denotes a housing of a connector mounted on a circuit board not illustrated, and the housing has a flat bottom plate 812. Terminals 851 are elongated plate-like terminals extending in the width direction of the housing 811, and a pin-like protruding portion 853 protruding upward is formed on the upper face of each terminal 851. The terminals 851 are embedded in the bottom plate 812 of the housing 811 by insert-molding. The bottom plate 812 has rectangular holes 813, and the protruding portions 853 of the terminals 851 are located in the rectangular holes 813.
When the connector engages with the mating connector not illustrated, the protruding portions 853 of the terminals 851 are inserted into respective insertion holes of mating terminals and make contact therewith. As a result, the terminals 851 are electrically connected to the mating terminals.
Patent Document 1: JP 2014-137989 A